gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanadis Musou/Story Mode
This page shows all the story mode stages from Vanadis Musou. . 'Prologue: Fateful Meeting' Survival in Dinant Plains Tigrevurmud Vorn vs. Zhcted Army Playable Characters: * Tigrevurmud Vorn Enemy Officers * Eleonora Viltaria * Limalisha Objective: * Survive the aftermath from Zhcted Army! Victory Conditions: * Defeat Elen till 50% HP Defeat Conditions: * Tigre is defeated. Battle of Dinant Brune Army vs. Zhcted Army 'Chapter 1: Battles with the War Maiden' Alsace Invasion Incident Leitmeritz Army vs. Zion Army Playable Characters: * Tigrevurmud Vorn * Eleonora Viltaria Ally Officers: * Limalisha * Rurick * Bertrand * Titta (Rescue Target) Enemy Officers: *Zion Thenardier Objective: * Clear the enemies the entrance gate * Clear the enemy around the temple * Rescue Titta Victory Conditions: *Defeat all enemies *Defeat Zion Thenardier Defeat Conditions: *Titta is Defeated Bonus Mission (Obtaining treasure weapon for Tigre): *Rescue all trapped villagers *Complete stratagem without losing any ally officer (Titta and Villagers) Battle of Molsheim Zhcted Army vs. Zion Army Playable Characters: * Tigrevurmud Vorn * Eleonora Viltaria * Limalisha Ally Officers: * Bertrand * Rurick Enemy Officers * Zion Thenardier Objective: * Defeat Zion Army! * Make Sure Elen defeating the Earth Dragon! (Tigre) * Defeat the Earth Dragon! (Elen) * Do not let Zion escape! Victory Conditions: (To be added...) Defeat Conditions: * Tigre, Elen or Lim are defeated (Before Changed). * Zion escaped from the battlefield (After Changed) Territoire Bandit Subjugation Battle of Voklyn Siege of Tatra Fortress Leitmeritz Army vs Olmutz Army Chapter 2: Roland the Undefeated Chapter 3: Muozinel Invasion on Brune Chapter 4: Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Saint-Groel Incident Silver Meteor Army vs Thenardier Army Playable Characters: * Tigrevurmud Vorn * Eleonora Viltaria * Rurick Ally Officers * Princess Regin * Bertrand Enemy Officers * Felix Aaron Thenardier * Steid Objective: * Explore the cave. * Defeat Duke Thenardier (Elen Route) * Defeat Steid before he reach Tigre and Regin (Rurick)! * Escape from the falling cavern! Victory Conditions: * Thenardier is defeated (Before Change) * Successfully reach to the escape point (After Change) Defeat Conditions: * Regin, Tigre or Elen is defeated (Before Change) Battle of Mereville Chapter 5: Asvarre Civil War Chapter 6: Urs of Zhcted and the Rainbow-Eyes First Encounter to Baba Yaga Second Encounter to Baba Yaga Battle of Birche Lake Lebus Army vs. Polus Army Playable Characters: * Eleonora Viltaria * Elizaveta Fomina Ally Officers * Tigrevurmud Vorn * Mashas Rodant * Limalisha Enemy Officers: *Orgelt Kazakov Objective: * Defeat Kazakov (Elen's Route) Victory Conditions: * Kazakov is defeated Defeat Conditions: * Liza is defeated. Chapter 7: Sachstein Invasion Chapter 8: Imprisoned and Captured Vanadis Chapter 9:For the Love Ones Chapter 10: Lord Marksman and Vanadis Silesia Imperial Garden Incident (Vanadis) Sofya Obertas vs. Valentina Glinka Estes Playable Characters: * Sofya Obertas * Elizaveta Fomina Enemy Officers * Valentina Glinka Estes * Figneria Alshavin Objective: * Investigate the Imperial Garden and meet Tina (Sofy route) * Survive Tina's assassination attempt until help arrived! (Sofy) * Meet Valentina at the garden (Liza's Route) * Defeat Figneria and make her pay for her betrayal! (Liza's Route) Victory Conditions: * Defeat Tina (Sofy route) * Defeat Fine (Liza's Route) Defeat Conditions: * Sofy or Liza is defeated. Silesia Imperial Garden Incident (Tigre) Playable Characters: * Tigrevurmud Vorn Ally Officers *Elizaveta Fomina Enemy Officers * Figneria Alshavin Objective: * Investigate the sudden Thunder sound! * Rescue Liza and defeat the attacker! Victory Conditions: * Fine is defeated. Defeat Conditions: * Liza is defeated. Muozinel Army's Invasion onto Zhcted Remnant Kazakov Army's Rebellion Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign Tir Na Fal's Ascension (Working Tittle)